digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
Fan:Digimon Adventure 2010
Digimon Adventure 2010 is another fanon by Digital Tamer. It is set in 2010 and Non-Canon to other series. It revolves around a Team of 6 and then a later 2 Digidestined sent to the Digital World to stop it from it's destruction. Characters Main Characters 'Taiyou ' Tay ' Kinjo & Agumon' Tay is a boy who is in Year 9 at School, being 14 in age. He's brilliant at playing Football (soccer) and is the coach of the team. His DigiSig is a Fang, which enables full Digivolution for Agumon. He later gains control over 4 Elements, unique to him, which let Agumon Digivolve into different Greymon Variations. Agumon has a full Digivolution line from Botamon to KibaKoromon and then up to SlashWarGreymon. His Champion level is ClawGreymon and his Ultimate level is MetalBladeGreymon. Agumon is a very Sporty Digimon and loves to battle, he becomes alot stronger when he Digivolves. Using 4 Elements he can Element Digivolve to; MarineGreymon, DeathGreymon, WereGreymon or WingedGreymon. Attacks *'Pepper Breath'; Shoots an orange and red fireball of varying strength from its mouth.. *'Super Claw Attack'; A more powerful version of an ordinary Agumon's Claw Attack. 'Takumi ' Gizmo ' Inoue & Buremon' Gizmo is in Year 8, being 13 Years Old, but very Smart. He is the brains of the team and often comes up with complicated solutions which he needs to dumb down. His DigiSig is a Brain, which enables full Digivolution for Buremon. Buremon has a full Digivolution Line from KanBuremon to KokiMotimon and then up to Rihatsumon. His Champion level is KesuBuremon. Buremon is a Digimon with a bulging Brain, when he Digivolves, he becomes his own brain, being cased in a Jar and upon Digivolving once more, he is a Brain in a Giant Case that moves around with Robotic Arachnid-Like Legs. In Baby to Rookie forms, he has a mouth to talk, but further on there is no mouth, he communicates through Telepathy. Attacks *'Mini Brainstorm'; Shoots a lightening bolt which always hits it's target. *'Em Cee Squared'; Radiates Brain Waves to confuse the enemy for a easier hit. 'Sumiya Kato & Biyomon' Sumiya is in Year 9, the same class and age as Taiyou. She is one of the more popular girls at school and is always trying on new clothes. Her DigiSig is a Wing, which enables full Digivolution for Biyomon. Biyomon is just like any other Biyomon. She Digivolves to Birdramon then to Garudamon. Attacks *'Spiral Twister'; Flaps her wings, creating green flames in front of it, then shoots it out in a spiraling flame. *'Pecking Attack'; Pecks quickly at its enemies. 'Kaishi ' Kai ' Kudo & BlackGabumon' Kaishi is the Digidestined that would be said as the "Second in Command" of the group. He is in Year 10 at school being 15 Years Old. He acts alot like Koji from Frontier. His DigiSig is an Eye which enabled full Digivolution for Gabumon. BlackGabumon Digivolves from Botamon then to Tsunomon and then to BlackGabumon. BlackGabumon is sometimes just called "Gabumon". BlackGabumon digivolves to BlackGarurumon then to WereGarurumon and then it can either Purify itself and Warp Digivolve to MetalGarurumon or just Warp Digivolve to BlackMetalGarurumon. Attacks *'Chaos Blaster'; Releases a stream of black and purple aura-like flames from its mouth. *'Dark Buster'; Headbutts and strikes opponent with his horn, which is engulfed in black and purple flame. 'Ryoku ' Rai ' Kinjo & Komamon' Rai is Tay's Younger Brother, being in Year 5 and age 10, he is the only character not in Secondary School. He gets easily scared and normally goes to Sumiya for protection, she takes good care of him. Rai jokes that his Older Brother, Tay, has a crush on Sumiya, which gets him angry. His DigiSig is a closed hand with one finger pointing which enables full Digivolution for Komamon. Komamon is a Digimon that is often mistaken for In-Training, but it is a Rookie Level. It's Champion Level, Onadaimon is no bigger than Komamon. It's Ultimate level though, Flexamon, is smaller than Komamon, but, can change to any shape or size. Komamon has no In-Training or Baby Forms. Attacks *'Mini-Morph'; Morphs into an under 6 Inch object/creature. *'Demi Slam'; Slams into the foe. *'Slam Stick'; After slamming into a foe, deflates to stick to the foe causing as an irritation. 'Akarui ' Ru-Ru ' Yiang & Coronamon' Akarui is a Girl who was born in and lives in the Digital World. She is 14 and has shown to have feelings for Tay. Her Digisig is a Sun which enables Full Digivolution for Coronamon. Coronamon has the Digivolution line of any other Coronamon. Attacks *'Corona Flame'; Shoots fire from his forehead. *'Combusting Fist'; Punches enemies with his flaming fist. 'Kumori Yiang & Lunamon' = Kumori is Akuri's Twin Brother, being 14 as well. He is like Koji, except less caring and friendly. He has blushed around Sumiya once or twice though. His DigiSig is a Crescent Moon which Enables Full Digivolution for Lunamon. Lunamon has the Digivolution line of any other Lunamon. Attacks *'Lunar Bubble Blast'; Spins many times with its ears, generating a vortex of bubbles which entraps the opponent. *'Fringe Fore'; Concentrates power in its forehead antenna, then fires a ball of water at the opponent by whacking the water with the antenna. Secondary Characters Taiyou and Ryoku's Family Their Father hasent been seen for years on end. It is revealed near the end of the series that he is one of the Digital World's Real World Moderators. He is partnered with Wisemon, leader of The Digital Moderators. Their Mother works as a Aromatherapist. When she enters the Digital Army she is Partnered with Lilamon. Sumiya's Family Sumiya's Father works as a teacher. When he enters the Digital Army he is partnered with ExVeemon. Her Mother is a Clothing Designer. When she enters the Digital Army she is partnered with Aquilamon. Gizmo's Family Takumi's Father works as a Repair Man. When he enters the Digital Army he is partnered with HiAndromon. His Mother in unemployed but has a blog. She is partnered with a MegaKaburterimon when she joins the Digital Army. Kai's Family Nothing is known about Kai's Mother but his Father works as a Real World Moderator and is partnered with AntiMagnadramon, a Digital Moderator. Akarui & Kumori's Family Nothing is known about Akarui and Kumori's Family apart from the fact they were both born in the Digital World and are Twins. Real World & Digital Moderators Real World Moderators The Real World Moderators are humans who keep the Digital World safe through Technology in the Real World. Since technology is much more advanced in 2010 (of the animé) the Digital World is more venerable to accidental attacks or otherwise. Real World Moderators are partnered with a respective Digital Moderator. The people in the group are top wanted for being missing for over 10 years. The Real World Moderators are: *Kakushigoto 'Shigo' Kinjo - Taiyou and Ryoku Father, the leader of the Real World Moderators, hasent been seen for years on end by Taiyou's Family, he has been Moderating the Digital World from the Real World for 10 Years, meaning he dosent know about the birth of his youngest son, Ryoku. His partner is Leader of the Digital Moderators, Wisemon. *Misuteriasu 'Terry' Kudo - Ryoku's Father, second in command, like Kakushigoto he hasent been seen for 10 Years. His Partner is second in command of the Digital Moderators, AntiMagnadramon. *Mitsuo Yamaki - This series is set before Tamers, he is also a member of the Real World Moderators not being seen in 10 Years. He is partnered with Gallantmon. *Janyu Wong - Henry's Father, the only not missing but keeping the secret. His son Henry has just been born. He is partnered with MegaGargomon. His work inspires him to become a Monster Maker. *Iwaku Nonaka - Rika's Father, he joins the Real World Moderators a year after his daughter is born after a huge argument with his Wife, thinking he's killed her, he runs away. He is partnered with Sakuyamon and dies at the end of the series. Digital Moderators The Digital Moderators are a group of Digimon who moderate the Digital World from within for stronger backup if the Real World Moderators fail. *Wisemon - The Leader of the Digital Moderators. *AntiMagnadramon - The Second in Command of the Digital Moderators, took over from Gallantmon. *Gallantmon - The former Second in Command of the Digital Moderators, was taken over by AntiMagnadramon for failing to protect the Digital World from the X-Antibody, which is still afoot. *MegaGargomon *Sakuyamon *Ryo Akiyama & Cyberdramon - Ryo is the only Digital Moderator who is human, partnered with Cyberdramon. Anti-Force The Anti-Force are the menace of the series, lead by Ex-Digital Moderator Magnamon. *Magnamon - Magnamon is the former leader of the Digital Moderators, after being taken over by Wisemon, he turns evil and trys to destroy the Digital World. *SkullGreymon - Second in command, wants revenge against Gallantmon for taking Second In Command place. *MaloMyotismon - Wants revenge from being destroyed before. *Pharoahmon - A Digivolved Mummymon wanting to prove himself to the Digital World. *SkullSatamon - The Digivolved Devimon wanting to destroy the Digital World. Denkiteki Duo Over 100,000 Years Ago, there was a Warrior and his Steed. Omnimon and Solarmon. *Omnimon - Reborn through Taiyou's Agumon and Kaishi's BlackGabumon (through Purification Warp-Digivolution for the latter) to SlashWarGreymon and MetalGarurumon. Is slightly different to a regular Omnimon in looks. *Solarmon - Not to be confused with Solarmon. A wild meteor made through the DNA Digvolution of two of the Olympus Twelve; Dianamon and Apollomon. It's mostly on fire but parts of it are Moon Rock or Frozen. Digi-Sigs Digi-Sigs are Signitures taking form of a picture given to Digidestined to Digivolve their Digimon. Various Digi-Sigs can be seen above. Digi-Sigs can take different Colours and Forms depending on the Digivolution. By level these are: *Rookie --> Champion: Blue *Champion --> Ultimate: Red *Ultimate --> Mega: Yellow Ru-Ru and Kumori, however, have a set Colour for their Digi-Sig, regardless of level. *Ru-Ru: Orange *Kumori: White When DNA Digivolving, 2 or more Digi-Sigs combine. *SlashWarGreymon + MetalGarurumon (Purified): Form of a Wolf's Head forms from an Eye and Fang to become Omnimon. *Dianamon + Apollomon: Eclipse is made to create Solarmon. *Omnimon + Solarmon: QUOTE: Omnimon: Tame the Wild Meteor. Solarmon: Riden by the Saintly Knight Digimon. Both: OMNIMON. SOLARMON. DNA DIGIVOLVE TO... Wolf now becomes Werewolf like creature to create SaintOmnimon. Sequel Series The Sequel series is called Digimon Adventure 2030 and is similar to Adventure 02 in the way the characters from 2010 and Tamers are grown up and help the new Digidestined. Movie The series movie is Digimon Adventure 2010: Battle of 2020 and focuses on all of the Digidestined from Adventure up to Tamers in a battle to stop what could possibly be the most dangerous and evil Digimon yet. Couplings There is only one coupling that becomes true, these are in order of posibility, the top bveing the most possible (and the comfirmed) going down to the least Possible. No Yaoi couplings are used. *Tay & Ru-Ru (The two get together at the end) *Kumori & Sumiya *Tay & Sumiya *Rai & Sumiya *Gizmo & Sumiya *Kumori & Ru-Ru *Rai & Ru-Ru Category:Fan fiction